


Allowances of Age

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday, Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Giles is supposed to start acting like a dirty old man, he might as well take advantage of it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allowances of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Happy Birthday ASH](http://phendog.livejournal.com/350048.html) fest.

Xander shifted on top of the bed covers, tightening the knot in his robe. "You just had to ask for _this_ for your birthday." A blanket covered from the hem of his robe, extended over his calves, and draped down the foot of the bed. The fabric twitched as Xander wriggled his toes.

"Well, yes," Giles replied. He leaned against the opposite wall and regarded Xander with a half-smile. "I think that fifty-two is sufficiently old to begin acting like a dirty old man. I intend to take advantage of the allowances of age to the fullest."

"Yeah, but..." Xander flushed, and Giles swept his gaze over the Xander’s exposed neck as that lovely tan skin took on a pinkish hue. "Can't we just, you know...something else? Other people go to a show, or out for dinner for their birthdays." He adjusted his eye-patch self-consciously.

“You asked what I wanted,” Giles reminded him. “Besides, we went to a show just last week. I’ve seen any number of shows. This, however, I’ve never gotten to see.” He shrugged. “Still, if you truly don’t want to go through with it, all you have to do is say so.”

Xander bit his lip, and Giles had to restrain himself from moving forward, pulling the robe and blanket off Xander’s body, covering him with himself. The way Xander worried that plush bottom lip particularly was so enticing, and just the knowledge of what he probably had on under the robe already…

“Sorry, what?” Giles asked when he realized he had missed something.

“Perv,” Xander said with raised eyebrows. “I was saying okay, I’ll do it, just…I don’t know, go out in the hall and come back in after a few minutes or something.”

“Right, yes,” Giles said. He tried not to knock the chair over as he rushed out the room.

Once he’d closed the door, he cleared his throat and looked around. Probably best not to pace, especially if Xander was already nervous. He realized he was still wearing his watch, so he ducked into the guest bedroom to put it on top of the dresser. For a moment the mirror on the wall tempted him to look, see if he could read the mark of this milestone. But when he heard a muffled “Okay!” he forgot all about studying his face and hurried back to the master bedroom.

“Oh, love,” he said when he opened the door.

“I know I look stupid,” Xander began.

“Ssh, no,” Giles whispered.

Xander lay on the bed, uncomfortably propped against the four or five pillows piled against the headrest. He wore a pair of black silk panties, a garter belt with straps that attached a pair of fishnet stockings, and nothing else.

His face reddened further until his cheeks were scarlet. "Happy Birthday," he said in a trembling voice. He spread his arms on either side, opening himself up to Giles. “Does it . . . do I . . . look okay?”

“Even better than I’d imagined,” Giles said. Though he hadn’t asked for it explicitly, Xander had done something to remove the hair from his legs and chest, and from the looks of it, also the area around the black satin hemming the underwear. Perhaps underneath as well, and at that thought Giles put his hand to the doorway to keep from swaying on his feet.

After a moment, Xander grinned. ”Well, don’t just stand there. Don’t you want your present?”

“Christ, yes,” Giles managed to say. He unbuttoned and pulled off his over-shirt, but when his hands went to touch his t-shirt tucked into his trousers, Xander shook his head.

“Why don’t you come do that over here?” he asked softly.

“All right.” Giles moved to the side of the bed, sliding onto the mattress and lying on his side facing Xander.

“Okay, so we know that I love you an amazing bunch,” Xander said. “Because no way would I do this if I didn’t.”

“Thank you,” Giles said simply. Taking off his t-shirt was forgotten as he kissed Xander’s neck and reached down to run his thumb along the satin band holding the panty to Xander’s thigh. Then he couldn’t resist any longer, couldn’t keep himself from moving down to run his tongue along Xander’s chest. The skin around his nipples had always been surrounded by sparse dark hair; today, smooth pale skin stood out against dusty rose circles, untouched and perfect, like those of a young boy.

“Oh,” Xander murmured. His fingers lifted up to thread through Giles’s hair gently while Giles kissed and nuzzled first one nipple then the other.

“Beautiful,” Giles said hoarsely. He used his thumb and forefinger to pinch the skin around Xander’s right nipple, making the aureole stand out before he ran his teeth lightly over it. When Xander’s body arched, Giles slipped one hand underneath him, tracing circles with his fingertips in the small of Xander’s back just above the elastic. Xander made a small noise, and Giles followed it in reverse with his lips, over his throat, at his collarbone, down to his diaphragm. “Darling,” he mouthed against Xander’s abdomen, pulling Xander’s smooth body against him. He breathed deeply before biting to see the skin pink from his attention.

Xander squirmed a little, and Giles moved between his legs, pausing to skim his palm over Xander’s cock, just beginning to stand out against the silk.

“Should I . . . take this stuff off?” Xander said with some difficulty. He grasped Giles’s shoulders and canted his hips up a little.

Giles laughed. “God, no. Not yet. Leave it to me, love.”

Xander nodded. “Okay. Compromise? How about you take this off?” His fingers plucked at the cotton of Giles’s t-shirt, and Giles swiftly pulled the garment over his head.

“You’re right; that’s much better.” Giles smiled at Xander and then sighed with pleasure when Xander began to stroke and massage his shoulders. He let Xander tug him up until he lay on top of him.

“Wow, it feels . . .” Xander’s eye went hazy as Giles pressed against and up him, the hair on his chest rubbing against the smooth skin on Xander’s.

“Feels bloody fantastic,” Giles managed before he was kissing Xander, pressing until Xander’s lips parted. His hands cupped Xander’s jaw just before he deepened the kiss, thrusting into Xander’s hot mouth. He moaned when Xander gripped his back and sucked on his tongue.

When Xander gave a choked gasp and twisted up against him, Giles eased one hand down, drawing along the line of elastic from the garter belt, first outside and then inside of Xander’s thigh. “Pretty boy,” Giles whispered. His hand edged under the elastic and traveled to the tops of the thigh-high stockings.

Xander’s eye was dark and wide as Giles rolled them onto their sides so that they faced one another and rubbed his ass through the silk. “Feeling . . . less stupid now,” he got out as Giles sucked on the skin just behind his ear and moved his hand lower. His hips moved forward and back, following Giles’s touch and increasing the contact, making a whispering sound with the brush of silk against skin.

“Gorgeous, Xander, you look--” Giles broke off in distraction. All his attention focused on the feel of the crisscross of fishnet stockings, their rough weave both covering and exposing the baby-soft skin of Xander’s thighs. For the past three nights Xander had pleaded exhaustion from his Council work, and had fallen asleep before Giles had reached the bedroom. Now Giles reflected that it had been a ruse to surprise him with the tempting, smooth skin. He must have been waxed, then, and rubbed oil all over his body for several nights. Giles moaned at the thought but quickly returned to reality when Xander reached for his belt buckle.

“What kind of party is it when you’re wearing so many clothes still?” Xander asked, half-teasing, half-hesitant. Giles buried his nose in the thick curls on Xander’s head and let Xander undo belt and buttons until Xander nudged him to lift his hips so he could draw off the fabric.

Once he kicked off his trousers, Giles placed Xander on his back and worked his way down once more. “Oh, love,” he said again. He hummed as he rubbed his cheek and then lips over the silk-covered erection. When he mouthed at the head, dampening the material and sucking lightly, Xander bucked up and then laughed.

“This is . . . I didn’t expect . . .”

“It’s all right, then,” Giles said distractedly. He kissed the inside of Xander’s right thigh; bit the soft flesh on the inside of his left thigh.

“Oh god, yes.”

“Right then,” he said to himself. With an appreciative sigh, he nosed under and licked along the straps attached to the fishnet stockings, nibbling there until Xander was breathing heavily.

When he undid the fastenings with his teeth, Xander gasped in surprise. “When’d you learn to do that?”

“With age comes wisdom,” Giles told him in a low voice as he pulled off the detached garter belt.

“Age, age is really, really good,” Xander said faintly. “And the whole . . . get-up, I wasn’t sure it was my thing, but I’m seeing . . . uh . . . seeing pros.”

“I thought you might,” Giles agreed. He ran his tongue over damp silk up the length of Xander’s cock. It had hardened so that the head now peeked out over the top of the panties, and Giles tightened his lips over the head and sucked.

“Please, oh fuck,” Xander swore. He licked his lips while Giles eased off the underwear.

They kissed while Giles fumbled for the lube on the night stand. As he slid first one and then two slick fingers in and out, Xander whimpered into his mouth.

With a grunt, Giles guided Xander’s legs up and over the crooks of his arms. “Wait,” Xander exclaimed. “Aren’t you going to take off . . . I’m still wearing the fishnets.” His eye was open wide, the eye-patch covering the other was askew, and his hair stood up in wild tufts. A faint sheen of sweat made his skin shine.

“Whatever for?” Giles asked. “I want them on when I’m inside you.” He didn’t miss the way Xander’s heart sped at the words.

“I guess this explains lots about the thinking behind the whole thigh-high deal, and . . .” Xander’s fingertips clenched Giles’s back just as Giles began to ease in with a groan. “Oh god, yeah, just a little . . . oh god . . .”

Giles slid in all the way, pumping in and out a few times before he rearranged Xander’s legs on his shoulders. As he thrust, he turned his mouth to the side, gnawing at the stockings, licking over the fishnet-covered skin. The scratch of the weave from the stockings on Xander’s calves flung over his back made him shiver and snap his hips forward with greater urgency.

With every touch and taste, Xander rocked up against him harder, panting as he strived to take more of Giles’s cock, shuddering and crying out when Giles managed to angle himself just so. Giles managed to keep the pace steady even as he balanced his weight to fist Xander’s hard length, pulling until at last Xander threw back his head and came with a silent cry.

“Love,” Giles breathed sharply. He rolled his hips one last time before he shouted hoarsely and came.

After they kissed and disentangled themselves, they lay side by side, catching their breath. “Okay, now I _am_ going to take these things off,” Xander said. He leaned over and kissed Giles on the lips. “Happy Birthday,” he whispered before standing and heading towards the ensuite bathroom.

Giles put his hands behind his head and enjoyed the view of Xander walking away, naked and bare-assed in just the fishnets. “And many more,” he murmured.


End file.
